Hero
by ultimatedankness112
Summary: An AU of my AU... OP!Izuku *Slow updates*
1. Arrival

(An AU of my AU where Izuku stayed in Germany. He comes back to Japan 5 years later after completing his hero course abroad.

All Might didn't retire as he had OFA while fighting AOF. Shinsho gets into to Hero course by replacing some rando.

Tenya is saved by Endeavor and Shoto.

And since All Might was still well and kicking, he was able to defeat Overhaul and with the help of Eri got his organs back. Which means All Might remains a hero and Nighteye is alive. Tomura is still hiding. Izuku comes back 5 years later as Rheinmetall's hero course lasts for 4 years. OP Izuku. BTW This story won't make sense if you don't read till the fourth chapter of my other story, 'I don't want to be Number 1, I want to be legendary'. I'm gonna make it an Izumomo story. Why? Because I can. Insanely OP Izuku. Also, I have no fucking clue how this story will turn out. It might be good, or it may fail spectacularly :P. I know this is a BS story)

 **Dusseldorf International Airport.**

It was late at night as a private jet was being refuelled. The jet belonged to the secret CEO of Knight's watch and SWI, Izuku Yagi.

Izuku Yagi recently graduated from Rheinmetall Heroix and got his Hero license. He was planning to make his debut in the place where he was born.

A few moments later, a limousine arrived near the jet and two people exited.

"So, you're leaving... " A man named Joseph Faulkner asked.

"Yup... I have enough faith in my friends that they'll keep this country safe." Izuku replied.

"Besides, I'll come back once or twice in a year."

He said as he climbed up the mobile stairs.

"You've grown up, Izuku." Faulkner said

"It feels like only yesterday that you walked through those office doors for your first day of work... Adelbert would have been the proudest and happiest person in the world if he could have seen you right now"

"I know" Izuku smiled before entering the jet. A few minutes later, the jet took off and was on its way to the Land of the Rising Sun.

While in the jet, Izuku searched for the top heroes of Japan, and the results were as expected. The top was his father, followed by Endeavor, on the third position was his mother and so on and so forth. He then clicked on 'Rising stars' option and saw the Heroes like Creati, Uravity, Froppy, Tentacle, etc. He clicked on the 'Top rising' And saw names like Lemillion, Shoto, Mt Lady, Kamui Woods and... Lord Explosion, along with the photo of a very angry Bakugou.

'I guess he hasn't changed one bit' Izuku thought as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **Musutafu, Japan. 1 day later**

People were running and screaming. A mob of very strong villains were attacking the city and Heroes like All Might and Titan were in Tokyo. The Villains came out of nowhere and were rampaging through the city. The police were desperately trying to control the situation, but were not able to as the villains were clearly more powerful. The media was reporting the whole situation so as to spread the news and get the attention of heroes.

"Where are the pros?!" A cop shouted, hiding behind his car.

"They should be arriving any second now" Right then, the cops heard the sound of metal. They poked their heads up and saw that a villain picked up a car and was about to throw it at them.

"DUCK!" The officer shouted as the villain threw the car towards them. But before the car could hit them, it was stopped by an ice wall. The civilians and the police turned to see Shoto, the Ice Hero.

"Thank God!" The policeman exclaimed.

"Get all the civilians out of the danger area, things are going to get rough" Shoto said as he prepared his ice side.

"Shoto Todoroki... I don't like your father. He is the reason that my brother is in a coma. Killing you will be very satisfying" A tall and bulky villain said. And seconds later, he charged towards him. The villain used his quirk and turned his body into a liquid and they began fighting. Meanwhile, a villain with a dragon mutation was flying around and burning firetrucks. The villain was burning down an ambulance when suddenly, he was hit by a missile. After crash landing, he looked around and saw Creati, holding a Javelin rocket launcher.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Creati shouted and the civilians who were in their shops listened. Then she turned her attention back towards the half dragon, half man.

"You have 10 seconds to surrender" She said as she reloaded the Javelin. But the villain, even though he was wounded, smirked.

"I will never surrender. Besides, what kind of hero are you if you kill a villain." He said.

"Oh, the rocket is not for you. Turn around" The villain looked back and saw Earphone Jack, along with Chargebolt. Suffice to say, the villain was quickly dealt with. The Heroes then regrouped after Shoto defeated his opponent.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Creati asked.

"Yes... These villains maybe strong, but they lack teamwork. We will be easily able to defeat them if we attack in pairs."

"Then, I'll take Earphone Jack and attack from the front... You and Charge bolt flank them from be-" Creati didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by an explosion.

"Out of the way, extras!"

'Not this again' Was the collective thought of the other heroes. They looked at the source to see Lord Explosion launching himself towards the mob of Villains.

"So much for making a plan... Come on!" Earphone Jack shouted as she ran towards the mob. She was soon followed by the others. Creati made two swords, Chargebolt readied his metallic disks and Shoto made an ice slide as they entered the fray.

The Heroes were fighting and overpowering the first wave of Villains when Creati saw a child. Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. A large and mascular villain was walking towards him. From where she was standing, it looked like that child was frozen in fear. The boy dropped his toy and covered his eyes with his hands. Creati ignored the villain she was fighting and ran towards the child. The mascular villain raised his fist, and Creati knew she was late. But then, all of them saw a golden blur move past them, which was followed by a gust of wind. They looked at where the child was, and saw a man wearing a gold and white costume, blocking the villain's fist with one hand.

"What the hell?!" The villain said as he readied his other arm to punch the person. But the person simply smiled and reared his head, looked at the villain's arm, then looked at the villain after which, he used his free arm to elbow the villain in the gut, sending him flying into a truck. Everyone, even the mob turned their heads towards the person. The person turned towards the villains and was about to charge at them, but was stopped by sobs. He turned around to see the boy crying. He knelt down to the boy's level and picked up the All Might toy.

"Hey little guy" He called out, but the kid was still crying. He then tapped on the boy's shoulder getting his attention.

"A-Are the b-bad people gone?" The boy asked.

"Nope, but they will be very soon. Open your eyes, I think this belongs to you" The boy uncovered his eyes and saw a person, who looked to be a hero holding his toy.

The hero then handed the toy back.

"Now, run along... And no more tears" The hero said as he ruffled the boys hair, who smiled and ran towards the safe zone.

"Thank you Mister Hero!" The boy shouted.

The bystanders, police and news people were astonished, as very rarely do pros comfort people who are scared on such a degree. Its usually the police or fireman who do it.

The hero then turned towards the villains.

"All of you have two choices... Either all of you surrender by yourself, or I'll make you. The first choice is the less painful one" The hero said.

"Surrender? HAH, have you seen how many of us are there? There's no way you could defeat us!" One of the villains said. The hero simply smiled as cracks began to appear on the ground where he was standing and small pieces of rubble and stones began to float around him.

"Your choice" He simply said. In an instant, he disappeared and reappeared next to the other heroes.

"Don't blame me when you are on the ground, groaning in pain..." He said as he ran into the mob.

The mob had no clue what was happening. All they felt were shock waves followed by pain as they were being beaten up one by one. Some tried to fight back, but was useless as the hero was too fast for them. The Heroes were also shocked at the speed and power the person demonstrated. They were immediately reminded of All Might.

"EVERYONE! SURROUND HIM!" One of the villains shouted. They tried to surround him, but were unsuccessful. And just like that, within one minute, about 100 villains were on the ground, groaning and moaning with pain.

The hero then turned around and walked towards the other pros, who were frozen in their place. After a few moments of silence, Chargebolt spoke up.

"H-HOLY SHIT MAN! WHO ARE YOU?"

"That was amazing." Earphone Jack added.

"Thanks" The hero simply replied. Then he turned his attention towards Lord Explosion.

"Long time no see, Bakugou"

Bakugou instantly recognised that voice.

"D-Deku?" He asked.

"Yup..." Izuku simply said. He was about to leave, but was surrounded by reporters, who began asking him all sorts of questions.

"As much as I want to stay and talk, there are people who need help out there... So I'll be taking my leave" Izuku said while walking away.

"At least give us your name !" One of the reporters exclaimed. Izuku began to float and his eyes fell on Creati, who was also looking at him. They were both thinking the same thing...'He/She looks familiar'.

Both of them were staring at each other before Izuku decided to leave. But not before telling his name.

"Atlas Prime" He said as he launched into the air as he broke the sound barrier.

(A/n that's it for the first chapter... Btw Izuku's suit is shock resistant and has neck protection. A pair of high tech glasses come out of his neck braces when he is flying very fast... And yes, Izuku can fly faster than the speed of sound. Plus, the glasses have a hud.

Also, please send me your ideas on how I should continue the story...

Ps. After writing the comment

Or do you want me to make my own thing... pls let me know )


	2. Small Things

( **Kinetic shield:** When Izuku directs all of his SP to his skin, he forms a layer of pure kinetic energy on the surface of his skin, making him invulnerable to all projectiles. But it makes his attacks weak by 50%. Btw, the other Izuku will get this ability in the distant future)

Izuku was currently laying on his back 10000 meters above Tokyo, listening to music and police, ambulance and firemen radio for any troubles. He could listen to any local radio calls... and he also made a program that would tell him if there was any major crime going on within a 32Km radius. He was grooving out to the music when a fire department call came. Izuku immediately became alert, but the call was something he did not expect.

 _"119, what's your emergency?"_

 _"Can you hear me?"_ An old woman asked.

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"What?"_ She asked.

 _"I said 'Yes ma'am'. Anyway, may I know what your emergency is?"_ The police officer asked.

 _"My cats are stuck on a tree! Please help! I'm in the park near my house. Please help my babies"_

 _"Oh god..."_ Izuku heard the operator sigh.

 _"O-Ok, ma'am, where where do you live?"_

 _"I live in my house, what kind of a stupid question was that?"_ The old lady retorted, making Izuku snicker a little. Izuku used the advanced technology his suit came with and tracked down the location of the call. The lady was calling from a residential part of the city. Wasting no time, Izuku immediately went to the old ladies position.

 _"I mean, where is your house located?"_

 _"Its located where I live"_ The operator sighed and Izuku completely lost it. He was laughed like a madman for some reason. Izuku flew low above the residential area. After about 30 seconds, he finally found the old lady still talking on the phone. He quickly slowed down his speed and landed near her. She looked to be in her 80s and for some reason, the lady's eyes looked familiar.

"Who are you?" The old woman asked.

"I am Atlas Prime. I heard that you needed some help"

"Yes! My babies are stuck in that tree" She pointed towards a tall tree.

Izuku nodded and began floating towards it.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Tch tch tch" He called.

Izuku then heard a meow. He looked up and was shocked to see about seven cats. They looked scared and were sticking close together.

"How did all of you even get here?" You know what... I'm not even going to ask that" Izuku said as he went higher to their level. He then detached his cape and turned it into a makeshift sack.

"Alright everyone, your mom is waiting for you..." He said as he gestured them to walk into the sack, but the cats looked terrified and didn't move. Izuku thought for a second and got an idea. He quickly went down to old lady.

"Ma'am, I need you to come with me to the top of the tree. Your cats are too scared to move..."

"Ok, but how am I going do that?"

"Leave it to me... And hold this" Izuku said as he gave the sack to the lady. He then picked up the old lady bridal style and floated to the cats. As soon as the cats saw the lady, their faces lighted up and they began to meow.

"Come here everyone" She said and all of them listened. One by one the cats jumped into the sack. After which, he landed.

"Thank you very much for saving my babies"

"Any pro hero would have done that" Izuku replied as he attached his cloak.

"I don't think so. I asked help from a sand haired hero who was passing by, but instead of helping me he shouted some things and went the other way. Heroes like you are hard to find these days. Would you mind keeping an old lady company for a little while?" She asked as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"It was nothing... I think I can spare some time" Izuku said and sat down next to her.

"So, were you here for a walk?" Izuku asked.

"I was reliving my past actually. My husband and I met here for the first time. We were just two love birds who couldn't keep our lips apart." She said with nostalgic eyes.

Izuku understood what the 'were' meant.

"I assume that you two had a wonderful life"

"Not just wonderful... we had a perfect life"

"Really?"

"Yes, the best life anyone could ever imagine. A loving son and daughter in law and a very beautiful and kind granddaughter. Everything we could've ever asked for..."

"Well, how did it start?"

"Oh the usual romantic movie way. He was a young and handsome gentleman of 20, I was a young and beautiful lady of 19. We were running to our jobs. He tripped and fell on top of me and accidentally kissed me. It may have been an accident, but it felt like we knew each other our entire lives. You see that curb, that's where he tripped" She said pointing towards the sidewalk near a light pole.

"Then what happened?" Izuku asked. He usually avoided romance so that he could focus on his hero training. That's why he had one or two girlfriends and a few one nighters. But listening to the old lady's reminded him of an encounter that he had forgotten for five years. He was also interested what the old lady had to say.

"After that... we just exchanged numbers and it went on from there... We fell in love, bought a small apartment not far from here, got married, had a son... Yesterday was actually last day that I would live in the apartment."

"Why?"

"My son and his wife literally begged me to stay with them, now that my husband is no more. I declined them for so many days, but once my angelic granddaughter requested me, I couldn't resist anymore. Although they won't sell the apartment as my granddaughter will use it when she's here, doing her hero work"

"Your granddaughter is a Pro Hero?"

"Yes... she is. I've known her since she was a child and I can say with confidence that she is one of the kindest heroes of this generation. Her hero name is Creati. I would've called her to save the cats, but she is in Hosu city right now... What about you, any girlfriend or a special someone ?" She asked.

"Huh? No... I avoided those things so that I could focus on my Hero training. I had been in a few relationships... But they didn't go anywhere"

"Well... you should try. Love is a very lovely thing" She said with a dreamy and motherly smile.

"I'm sure it is..." They would've kept on talking, but then saw a limo with escorts approaching them. The limo stopped and a man and woman exited. They were dressed in black and grey business attire.

"Ah, Takeshi, Athena, you've finally arrived."

"Yes, mom...Wait aren't you Atlas Prime?" Athena asked looking at Izuku.

"Yup" Izuku answered.

"He's the hero who saved all of my kitties. They were stuck in that tree" The old lady added.

"A powerful pro saving cats from trees... That's something you don't see every day." Takeshi said.

"Anyway, mom... we've packed all of your stuff. We'll have lunch and leave for Musutafu... and you cannot emotionally blackmail us this time, or we'll call her" Takeshi said with a grin.

"Besides, her duty in Hosu is over and she'll reach Musutafu by evening."

"Ok... Atlas, would like to have lunch to?" The old lady offered.

"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude" Izuku said.

"Nonsense, come on" Athena reassured.

"If you insist..."

They were about to enter the limo when Izuku's HUD alerted him of a bank heist going on in Yokohama City.

"I'm sorry, as much as I would want to have lunch with you, there is a heist in progress in Yokohama. I need to go"

"Ok and thanks again for helping my babies"

"No problem!" Izuku said as he took off with a gust of air, followed by loud bangs as he broke the sound barrier.

Izuku reached Yokohama within two minutes and began looking for the bank. He found it and quickly went down. There were many pros present there, but none of them went inside. He landed and looked for an officer.

"Officer, what's the situation? and why aren't the other Heroes going in?" Izuku asked.

"The villains have hostages... Their quirks maybe strong, but they are also using guns, Jeanist is on his way."

Izuku thought for a second and decided to go in.

"I'm going in" He said, much to the protests of the heroes and policemen.

While entering, Izuku activated kinetic shield. As soon as he entered, he was shot by multiple people, but the bullets simply bounced off of him. One of them tried to punch him, but it didn't work. Izuku simply folded his arms.

"Fellas... bullets are literally bouncing off of me, and you're trying to hit me?" He smirked.

Izuku then looked around and saw many hostages were on the ground, holding their heads. He also saw that were three robbers.

"Its alright everyone. Everything's fine" Izuku reassured.

"You really think so?" Izuku looked towards the doors leading to what he assumed to be the vault, and saw a man with flaming hands holding a lady by the neck.

"You move one inch and I roast this bitch's head" The villain threatened.

"Whoa there... Watch your language, there are children here" Izuku said with a playful tone. Annoying the villain.

"You think this is a joke huh? I'll fucking destroy her head!"

"Well... your language is too vulgar for children, so I'll have to take you down." Izuku smiled.

"FUCK YO-" The villain didn't get to complete as he was TKO'd by Izuku. He then proceeded to knock out the remaining three robbers.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked and all of them said yes. Izuku went to the guard.

"Are there anymore of them?"

"Yes, three more... they're trying to get into the vault."

"Ok... all of you move out of the bank, I'll handle the rest." Izuku then went to the underground vault and saw only two of them making a whole into the safe.

"Hey... give up, your plan has failed." Izuku said.

"O.. has it now?" One of the criminals smirked as he saw the third man turning his body into metal. The moment the villain he hit Izuku, his body vibrated like there was no tomorrow. It made this wierd sound and vibrated the marble floor.

"Bad vibrations?" Izuku turned around and asked the villain. But he couldn't answer and was making wired faces, trying to speak.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y"

About three minutes later, Izuku came out with the villains tied up with metal rods. He was again surrounded by reporters and like last time, he didn't want to stay for any type of Q/A. Then everyone heard a familiar laughter. It was All Might.

 **"Have no fear! For I am here"** He jumped to the entrance of the bank and was surprised to see all the villains caught.

 **"Impressive, who captured them?"** He asked and the reporters and everyone looked at Izuku.

 **"Aaaa, you're the new hero. Good job on catching the vill-"** All Might stopped speaking when their eyes met. He recognised the eyes.

 **"I-I-Izu-"**

"Thanks" Izuku didn't let All Might finish. He simply said thanks and flew away with shock wave.


	3. UA Sports Festival

Seven months... Seven months was all it took Atlas Prime to be in nearly every hero magazine in Japan. Within Seven months, he garnered more fame than Lord Explosion or Shoto could in a year. The reason for that was, along with fighting villains, he helped people with very small things like rescuing cats stuck in trees, helping children cross roads, et cetera. And even things like comforting children who lost their parents and talking people out of the committing suicide. Once, he was even seen delivering pizza... Yes, delivering pizza. A delivery boy was injured when a villain attacked, and Prime volunteered to deliver the food. And despite doing all of these things, Prime is considered a normal person by many people. They see him to be normal person because he does not put himself on a high pedestal above others, like many powerful heroes. Moreover, Prime would sometimes be seen waiting in lines to buy lunch or even groceries, although he would often wear shades for some reason. Also, because of these reasons, many people are speculating that Atlas Prime would reach the Top 10 Heroes list within the next three months. Another good (or bad, depending on who you are) habit of Atlas Prime was that he would never wait around after a fight, because of which people would only get a brief glimpse of him, and the only pictures or videos of Prime would be blurry. But right now, the hottest thing that people were talking about was the UA Sports Festival...

One of the biggest events in the whole country. Heroes from all over Japan would either watch the festival themselves, or send scouts to... well scout for the heroes in training who would prove to be an asset to them. This time was especially exciting as both the second year UA High and UA Junior (A/n I made it up) were having their festivals almost simultaneously.

UA Junior, was formed two years ago after the growing demands of Pro Hero parents, and although many seats were reserved for the children of Pros, children from non hero family backgrounds could also join.

 **VIP Stands, UA Stadium.**

All Might was talking to some of his students. He was recollecting all the fun times they had when he was their teacher. Many of his students would bring him sweets and things of those nature at every hero party or hero event they met him, and this occasion was no different. Grape Fruit would gift him exotic drinks, Creati would gift him rare tea, Uravity would bring him the most exotic spices, et cetera. But the gift giving now extended to Titan. After the defeat of Overhaul, Titan and All Might decided to reveal their marriage to the world. That day onwards, Titan decided to not wear her mask anymore. The news came as both a shock and a heartbreak for many men and women who had a crush on All Might or Titan. The Hero couple were being showered by food and gifts when suddenly the door to stands opened to reveal a very panicky Naomasa.

"All Might! Titan! We need to talk! We have a very big problem!" He exclaimed.

The Hero couple didn't waste a single second. Both of them knew Naomasa for at least 20 years by now, and the only times he had been this panicked was when something extremely serious had happened, or is about to happen.

 **"Young Heroes, we'll be back in a second. Please, take your seats"** All Might requested, and his former students agreed immediately. The hero couple then proceeded to follow Naomasa to a teacher's only lounge. As soon as they entered the lounge, Naomasa began explaining the problem.

"We've had a breakout..." As soon as he said those words, All Might's brain took the default route.

 **"All for One?!"** He asked

"No... He is kept in the Tier 4 level, it is physically impossible for anyone to exit that level... Remember the Nomu creature you fought four years ago?"

 **"Yeah"**

"It escaped somehow..."

"How? Isn't that thing just a drone?" Titan questioned.

"It had help... Last week, Tartarus had some sort of power outage. The maintenance team checked the whole prison but found nothing out of the usual... Until today morning. The guard who was on duty saw that the Nomu was not in his holding cell. He opened the cell door and the only thing present there were some mud and clay." Naomasa explained.

"Do you think Tomura crawled out of his hole?" Titan asked

"It is a possibility..."

 **"Then we must not waste a single second... Naomasa, alert every single police station in the country. And I want Tomura's pictures everywhere."**

"And what about the Nomu?" Naomasa questioned.

 **"I fought and won against it when I was at my weakest...I have no doubt I can defeat him again, now that I've gotten back my organs and lost energy..."** All Might replied with confidence. Soon after, the sound of fireworks could be heard... The Junior festival had begun. Naomasa took his leave and the couple headed back to the stand. They just reached just in time for the opening pledge and the torch relay ceremony.

"Heyyyy! Its now the time for the student pledge!" Mic announced.

"Eri Yagi of 2 'A' Junior! You have been chosen! Please get on the podium." From one of the gates, Eri, followed by seven other students walked out. Eri went to the podium and the other seven students stood around the podium in the form of a large circle. After which Eri began her pledge.

"I pledge that... Myself, along with all of my classmates will never give up and do our best to reach the top." The pledge was met with a large applause. Many of the Ex 1A pro heroes commented how the pledge was 150 times better than Lord Explosion's, which the devil responded with incoherent screaming. The Pro Yagis were especially proud of their adopted daughter. All Might and Titan swore on their own lives that they would NOT repeat the mistakes they made while raising their biological son. Eri was also the top candidate for inheriting One for All.

"And now, the torch relay ceremony. I request All Might to pass the torch to the first student!" Mic said.

All Might immediately went to one of the inner stadium entrances and took the already lighted torch. He proceeded to hand the torch to the first student. The students than began to cover their arcs of the circle as Mic announced their names.

"As first torch bearer, we have the ever so cheerful, Akada Kiyokai of 2 A!"

"The most intelligent student of 2 A, Yokota Nokoda is our second torch bearer!"

"Then we have the hyper-energetic Mitsuda Miyu from 2 B as the third torch bearer!"

"Kazama Yasuo! The super strong student of 2 B is the fourth torch bearer!"

"The fifth torch bearer is the usually gloomy, but very sincere Akari Maho! From 2 A!"

"The flying Prodigy of 2 B, Daigo Tomonori is the sixth torch bearer!"

"And finally, as the seventh torch beare, 2 A's always helpful Agata Kimiya!"

Once the entire circle was completed, the last boy, Agata took the torch to the main student entrance gate to place it on a stand in front of the entrance, after which the eight students took their positions next to the podium to wait for the other students and the chief Umpire.

"And now...! Please welcome the second year students of UA Junior!" As soon as Mic said those words, purple mist appeared on the podium, from which two people walked out.

All Might, Titan, 13, Eraserhead and the 1A pros immediately recognised who the figures were, or at least one of the figures. All Might didn't waste a second as he immediately rushed to the field. Titan and the 1A pros quickly followed. The first thing All Might did when he reached the field was bring the children to safety. All Might used his super speed, and in an instant the students disappeared and appeared next to the field entrance. All Might then asked them to run and tell their classmates to not step into the field.

 **"So... we meet again, Tomura."**

"All Might..." Tomura replied, his voice laced with poison. Tomura was a bit taller now and had longer hair. He wore a black trench coat and had twice as many hands (A/n but seriously though, does this guy have a dismembered hand fetish or something) covering his body.

Only moments later, the other pros recognised who the hand man was, and immediately went to battle stance. Around All Might were at least a thousand pros and his ex-students and wife right behind him. All Might turned around and saw that his students were gearing up. Earphone Jack prepared her speakers, Red Riot's body began to form sharp spikes, Enzo Engenium's (I changed the name a little... why? because it sounds cooler) calves began to spit fire, Creati formed a power armor around her and so on and so forth.

"You made the worst possible mistake by coming here, bastard!" Lord Explosion shouted.

"But its a good thing that you did... I have some unfinished business with you" Lord Explosion said with a murderous grin.

"Oh really? Then I think I should introduce you to him" Tomura said pointing at the Nomu.

"Meet Supernomu. He is twice as powerful, if not more than his last version"

The Nomu was now deep red in colour, with pipes coming out of every joint and steam coming out of said pipes. There were large diagonal cuts on the Nomu's back, which also had steam coming out of them. And finally, it's exposed brain was now covered with a type of metal helmet.

 **"Hah! I already defeated it once. And not only am I stronger than the previous time, I have backup... My students. The same students who managed to foil your plans the the last time. Not to mention all the pros"** All Might smirked.

"You honestly think that the Supernomu can be defeated by some fledgling heroes...? Then I should just kill your students in front of you before killing you and your wife. Nomu... Kill the new heroes" Tomura commanded. The Supernomu ran to the nearest hero that was not All Might, and the hero it went for was Creati. The Supernomu reared its arm, and proceeded to hit Creati, who used her armored arms to shield herself. The armor was able to block the hit, but the hit destroyed all the shock absorbers present in the arms of the armor.

'How the heck did it destroy the shock absorbers? They're able to take at least 5 powerful hits from All Might!' She then saw that the beast had already reared it arm and so she thought that she was done for

When suddenly, she heard an explosion from somewhere in the sky. She blinked, and before she knew what was going on, she was horizontal. The dust formed by the Supernomu hitting the ground settled to reveal Creati...in her power armor... being held by Atlas Prime... Bridal Style. Prime gently let her stand, after which, he began walking towards the Nomu.

"Sorry for being late..." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Now... Let's get this party started... "


	4. Atlas Versus Supernomu

"Now... Let's get this party started" Prime said walking towards Tomura.

"Ahhhh, the newcomer" He said in his half whisper tone. "Good, good, just another hero that will die today...Nomu, kill" The Supernomu did not waste as single millisecond and charged at Prime... who had a different plan. As soon as Tomura ordered the Supernomu, Prime used his speed to reach the ringleader.

"Ya know, my teachers always told me to go for the ring leader first... And you seem to be the ring leader, soooo, goodbye" Izuku then proceeded to punch Tomura and sent him flying into a wall. Something he didn't expect was Supernomu right behind him. Atlas turned around, only to receive a red fist to the face. Although Kinetic shield was activated, he was sent 47 meters away into a wall. After which, the Supernomu began to walk towards the presumably downed hero, but before he could do that, he was hit bit a missile. Everyone turned around and saw Creati aiming a Javelin missile launcher. The Supernomu was then hit by hypersonic waves. Then he was attacked by electricity, explosions, acid, etc. After a minute of being bombarded, the onslaught of the pros ended with Shoto completely freezing the Supernomu.

"Damn, I think we killed it..." Riot commented.

"Goood" Lord Explosion said with his signature maniacal grin, making the other 1A pros sweat drop.

" **Everyone, get Tomura...** "All Might commanded. As the 1A pros began to walk towards Tomura, who was still sitting down in his wall crater, he began to laugh.

"hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAA, YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL HIM THAT EASILY?!" Just then, the ice began to crack.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chargebolt exclaimed as all the 1A pros prepared for another round.

" **No, I'll take him** " Before any one could say anything, All Might charged at the Supernomu. Their fists collided, producing a huge shock wave, which knocked down many of the 1A pros.

 **"I have defeated you once, AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN"** All Might shouted as he increased his speed, and began hitting the places he hit four years ago. But unlike last time, the Supernomu was unaffected. The air pressure generated was so powerful that it pushed all the pros who were standing up back into their seats.

All Might's hits were relentless... but instead of doing any damage, all it did was make more steam come out of the Supernomu's back.

' **Dammit! I think I'll have to use US of S... But how? If I use it here, the damage done will be-- No! I have to get him out of the stadium first.'** Then, he formed a plan.

 **'That's it! I can use the same move that used the last and Plus Utra him out of here. Yes! That is it!'**

With a mighty push All Might manged to make some distance between him and the Supernomu. All Might prepared his Plus Ultra move. But the Supernomu instead of attacking, just stood there.

"You think he'll fall for the same trick again?! This version of Nomu is much better than the older one... It even has an artificial brain. His body is fitted with springs and dampeners; and also has energy converters. He no longer absorbs shock, he nullifies it. I guess this truly is the END OF THE ERA OF HEROES" A partially recovered Tomura snarled.

"Now... let's see how many of your Underlings I can ki--"

"HEY" Tomura was cut off. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and saw Atlas standing up and glaring at Tomura.

"THREE THINGS" Atlas shouted.

"Firstly... That was impressive;

Secondly... How was he able to throw me back that far? I once, Intentionally got shot by a 380mm howitzer, and it didn't even budge me.

And lastly..." Prime began to float.

"Nobody just hits me and gets away with it" The moment he said those words he charged towards and punched the Supernomu before anyone, even All Might, was able process the speed at which Atlas charged at the Supernomu. But even though the Impact was a powerful one, the Supernomu didn't move a centimetre from where he was standing. The Supernomu simply looked at Atlas and raised his arm to attack him. But, unlike a few minutes ago, Atlas manged to counter the hit using a Mars Impact.

'Not even a scratch...' Atlas was surprised.

'This thing is strong enough to resist a 50% Jupiter Impact... I'll have to strike his essential organs.' He planned.

Just then, the Supernomu's other fist came down at him, which he was again able to counter and even manged to strike the Supernomu's heart with a Mars Impact. Seconds later, both Atlas and the Supernomu began trading blows, and although the Supernomu managed to connect a few punches, Atlas was mostly left uneffected, due to his Kinetic shield, but that also meant that all his attacks were 50% weaker. Their fists were nothing but blurs, almost invisible. All Might, Titan and the other 1 A pros were pushed against the wall due to the shock waves generated. They, alongside with all the pros present in the stadium were barely able to breath because of the air being forced out of the stadium. The shock waves were so powerful, that it shattered every single piece of glass within the inner stadium; and if the fight didn't stop fast, there was a chance that the whole stadium would get destroyed. Atlas had a feeling something like that would happen, and knew he had to do something fast.

'Shit! these precise hit are doing nothing. I guess I'll have to deactivate Kinetic Shield.'

When he deactivated his ability, his overall power was back to normal, i.e, no more half powered hits; and as soon as his powers were back to normal, the chaos increased. All Might, Titan and the 1A pros were basically glued to the wall. And the people in the stands were holding onto dear life as the winds were literally launching them into the air. But it worked... even though Atlas was getting hit very hard. His hits were pushing back the Supernomu, and it seemed though that the speed of the Supernomu was also decreasing. It looked as if the Supernomu was getting weaker. That's when Atlas got an idea. He patiently waited for the perfect opportunity when the Supernomu would lose his footing, which the Supernomu did milliseconds later. Atlas took the opportunity and punched the Supernomu with a fully powerful Saturn Impact, which sent him tumbling into the wall behind. The Supernomu quickly recovered and began to charge at Atlas.

"That's it... come to papa" Atlas muttered. Right as the Supernomu was about to hit him, Atlas used his full powered punch.

"SOLAR IMPAAACT!!" He shouted as his fist connected with the Supernomu's abdomen, sending him flying into the sky, and simultaneously making a moat around himself.

"You think I'm done with you?!" Izuku then launched into to the sky faster than even he thought was possible. He was so fast that he broke the sound barrier five seconds after launching; and moments later, Atlas caught up with the flying Supernomu.

"You can Nullify shock, eh?! Then nullify THIS"

He shouted as he prepared one of his Ultimates.

" **HYPERNOVAE... IMPAAACT!!** "

The impact was so powerful, it tore the Supernomu's body in two, and sent the halves towards the ocean; and the pressure generated was so strong, it condensed all the clouds to water drops within a 400M radius.

Atlas hated using his ultimate moves as it always made him queezy and a little weak for an hour. He knew that there would be a lot of reporters inside the stadium, but he wanted to go down and get his bearings since the stadium was directly below him. Slowly but surely he came down and landed. First thing he saw was that the Handman was missing. Seconds later All Might and Titan, followed by a horde of media people rushed to him, most likely to ask how he did what he just did. All Might and Titan came towards him, and Atlas being very queezy, didn't bother to walk away. They were about to say something, but noticed that the media people were just staring at the three of them.

 **S**

 **T**

 **A**

 **R**

 **E**

All of them simultaneously looked at Atlas' hair then All Might's hair. Then they stared at Titan's eyes and then Atlas' eyes. After which they began murmuring things such as

'They look so alike' and 'Even the power felt similar'. All three of them knew which way things were heading. The murmuring went on for a few minutes, after which a female reporter stepped forward, and asked the magic question.

"Are you their son?" The reporter asked, and Atlas, being in his queezy state, answered.

"Yes, I am"

(A/n btw, in this AU, Hypernovae Impact is Izuku's least powerful Ultimate move... yeeeeaaaa... I've made him pretty damn OP)


End file.
